Opposites Attract
by alisona
Summary: Two-shot, SB/LG!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a small two-shot my brain cranked out. I'll post the second chapter in a couple days. I hope you enjoy it! c:

xxxxx

Valentines Day.

_A holiday most closely associated with the mutual exchange of love notes in the form of "valentines". Modern Valentine symbols include the heart-shaped outline, doves, and the figure of the winged Cupid._

More like complete nonsense.

Sharkboy couldn't comprehend the reason for having a holiday about mushy-gushy love. Humans must have nothing better to do with their lives, he thought, than make up holidays for themselves. Why would you need to waste money on overly expensive chocolates that won't last more than a day? Or cards that will just collect dust in a box somewhere? Or flowers that will simply wilt in a week? He will never understand human logic. He was above humans, after all.

The young cartilaginous(1) contemplated over these thoughts while hovering over a large selection of inflorescence. The floral scent, though weak to a human nose, stung his nerves violently. He let out a low growl and wiped his gloved hand across his irritated nose. Onlookers stared questioningly in his direction, their faces mixed with confusion and fear, for it wasn't everyday that you saw a young boy with claws, fangs, and a dorsal fin protruding from his back standing on the sidewalk. But Sharkboy was oblivious to their fixation, and continued to mull over the thoughts in his head while glaring down the delicate flowers.

xxxxx

"Where is Sharkboy?"

Max looked up from his essay at the fuming, pink haired girl. "I haven't seen him since this morning," he said, feeling as though he'd repeated himself several times already. "He mumbled something about going out for awhile and left."

"Going out where?"

The young boy simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing his school paper.

"Well," Lavagirl huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "It's very rude to just leave when visiting a friend from another world."

"What else do you expect from _Sharkboy_?"

"True," Lavagirl agreed. "But still rude. I won't stand for it."

Max chuckled at his creation's strict attitude. Always the voice of reason and how to do things the _right_ way. But he knew there was a deeper meaning for her to feel anger at Sharkboy today. He could tell from the way her cheeks gave off a slight blush, the way her brows knitted together, the way her presence was blazing, and the obvious way she's been questioning his absence for the past two hours. It was Valentines Day, and Lavagirl wasn't pleased with the stubborn shark's decision of leaving. He couldn't really blame her. Sharkboy _clearly_ had a crush on the girl, and she _clearly_ returned his feelings, yet he continued to be an idiot about it.

"You might as well try making the first move. Otherwise, this relationship won't be going anywhere."

Max's sudden statement made Lavagirl uneasy. "What? What relationship?"

The boy just stared at her with a look that basically translates to 'You-know-what-I'm-talking-about'. Lavagirl shook her head and frowned. She held her hands up in defense before saying "No, no, no," and then blushing, totally killing her response.

"Listen, Lavagirl, I'm not stupid. I created you guys, what… three or four years ago? I know the both of you inside and out," Max stretched his arms above his head casually. "And, to put it simply, you guys have the hots for each other."

"Do not!" was the retort. Then came the explanation, "How could you say that, Max? Sharkboy and I cannot like each other! How can Sharkboy possibly like anything that's not covered in scales or is missing a ph level? That boy is too stubborn to fathom _liking_ anything. Especially me."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Well," Lavagirl let a sigh slip threw her teeth. "My element, I guess you could say, is fire. His is water. The two don't really mix very well."

"True, but not in your case."

It was Lavagirl's turn to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Max set down his pencil and turned his body sideways to face her. "Okay… on Earth, lava that flows from volcanoes will spill into the ocean if one borders it. But, it doesn't really harm the ocean," He waited for Lavagirl to nod in understanding. "The ocean cools the lava, calms it, and lets it settle at the bottom. The cooled lava will sometimes rise out of the ocean and create islands. That's how the Hawaiian islands were formed."

"So, you're saying… ?"

"Even though the two elements are opposites, they are constantly working together," he paused to smile at her. "Like you and Sharkboy, the two _need_ each other. Opposites attract."

Lavagirl stared at him for a few moments, taking everything he said in and going over it. "Wow," she said, truly amazed. "You really pay attention in school."

Max hung his head. "Thanks for ruining what could have been a nice moment," he then chuckled before picking his head up and saying, "But do you understand?"

"Yeah," a flushed hue settled over her cheeks.

A sudden knock came from the bedroom door, making both pre-teens jump. Lavagirl strode over to the interruption, and opened the wooden entrance.

Her soft brown orbs eyes connected with fierce blue ones.

She frowned, crossing her arms as the anger she held minutes ago came crawling back into her nerves when seeing the guest's face. "And just where have you been?"

Sharkboy ignored her question and tilted his head to look at Max. The boy couldn't help but shudder under his piercing stare.

"Out."

Max immediately jumped out of his chair at the simple command and shuffled out of the room without question. He learned to _never_ go against anything the carnivorous boy demanded. He didn't recommend attempting it.

Lavagirl gaped at him. "Out? You command Max to leave the room after ignoring spending time with him all day? What could you possibly be thinking by telling our creator to leave? I swear, Sharkboy, you must think so highly of yourself sometimes to-"

Her rant was cut short to a muffle when a bundle was shoved into her face. She was about to yell at the boy before realizing just _what_ was shoved in her face.

"What… What is this?"

Sharkboy crossed his arms in defensiveness and answered, "Flowers."

Lavagirl looked down at the arrangement of flowers in her arms with shock.

"Don't girls like this kind of stuff?" he said with a scowl, seriously wanting to rip the little things to shreds for making his nose sting with their awful stench. He even bore his teeth at them in instinct.

Lavagirl nodded, utterly speechless. Sharkboy was giving her flowers? Sharkboy, King of the ocean and everything that has to do with being impossibly stubborn, was giving her something so fragile? She just couldn't believe it.

"Well…" Sharkboy seemed flustered at her silence and ran a shaky, clawed hand through his hair. "Happy Valentines day... I guess."

Lavagirl smiled up at him. "Oh, Sharky…"

Sharkboy hissed at the sudden rush of heat to his face and jerked away, covering it with his gloved hands and wishing he could rip it off without taking a trip to the emergency room in the process.

"There! You got your stupid present!" he said, before striding down the hallway in a rush. "I'm going home! I've had enough of this ridiculous planet!"

Lavagirl giggled at his obvious embarrassment. She held the bundle up to her face, careful to keep her body temperature low, and took in the invigorating fragrance.

"I guess that's what he was out getting this whole time." Max said, approaching the girl when he was sure Sharkboy was out of sight.

Lavagirl imagined the silly boy standing in front of the flower stand for hours in discomfort, working up the courage to purchase them… or possibly steal them?

"I guess he really came through, huh?" Max chuckled, entering his room to finish his report.

Lavagirl's eyes lit up with delight.

_Opposites attract_.

xxxxx

A/N: **1. **Cartilaginous - jawed fish with paired fins, paired nares, scales, two-chambered hearts, and skeletons made of cartilage rather than bone.

Truthfully, sharks scare the crap out of me, and just seeing a picture of one makes me want to curl up into a ball of fear. I downright hate them. But Sharkboy is an exception since he's cute… and because Taylor Lautner plays him in the movie.

I think that Lavagirl would learn to control her body heat as she practiced using her powers. How would their relationship advance without a fact like that? D:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the final part of this twoshot, so I hope you guys like it!

xxxxx

Sharkboy tapped his foot impatiently against the metal floor of his rocket's control room. He glared daggers at the red launch button in front of him as it glowed a bright red, urging him to push it and leave planet Earth and all of it's _emotions_ behind. The only thing keeping him from actually leaving was the fact that Lavagirl was still with Max. He glanced up at the seat across from his, taking in the pink designs etched into the red cushioned seat, courtesy of Max, and felt heat spread across his face.

He got Lavagirl flowers… and it was completely and utterly humiliating.

Not like him at all, he thought. Uncool. He felt like going into a shark frenzy. And it was all because he couldn't stop thinking about what _she_ thought.

"Damn," he whispered, gritting his pointed teeth together. How the heck was he supposed to face her now?

And that's when he heard it. The sizzling of grass as boots sprinted across their surface. His sharp hearing could pick up her unique footsteps anywhere. And he panicked, in his head at least, but tried to keep a calm expression upon his face. Sharkboy heard her boots clunk against the metal landing, her hand quickly hitting the switch to raise it once she was inside, and then her climbing the metal stairs. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming his speeding heart. He didn't understand how he could be so nervous over seeing Lavagirl when he's been at her side for years already.

"Sharky?"

He froze as she called his name, then swallowed hard before answering in his coolest voice possible. "Yeah?"

Lavagirl popped her head around the corner, looking timidly at him, but soon holding a small smile. "Um, is everything ready to go?"

"Yeah," he looked back to the launch button. "I got everything ready."

"Good," she whispered to herself, approaching him gingerly with her hands fiddling behind her back. "All I have to do is the fuel checks then."

Sharkboy glanced at the digital clock hanging on the wall of the ship, and asked, "Why aren't you still with Max? It's not that late yet."

"Max has Valentines Day plans with Marissa."

"Oh," that just brought back the reminder that it was indeed Valentines Day on Earth. Somehow, it was more like Embarrass Sharkboy Day to the young predator. At that thought, he couldn't help but glance around her form, noticing something missing. "Where's the flowers?" he blurted out, irritation stinging his tone.

The pink haired girl giggled. "Max's mom put them in a vase with some water. She's keeping them for me."

"Why?"

Lavagirl slightly flinched at the way the word held a growl. "Well, they wouldn't last very long in a volcano. Or around one for that matter."

"Oh," Sharkboy felt stupid for not realizing the obvious. "Right."

"They're beautiful," she walked closer to him, wishing for him to make eye-contact with her. "I didn't think you'd get me anything for Valentine's day, Sharky. Or even realize that it was today."

"Yeah…" he didn't know how else to respond.

"I'd like to give you an, um, present, too."

He looked up at her, violent blue orbs meeting calm brown. "What… kind of present?" he couldn't help but ask, curious.

"Close your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just close them." she said, biting at her bottom lip.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Please, Sharky?"

He sighed before mumbling "Fine." and shutting his eyes. A few moments of silence followed, his ears only picking up the sounds of her faint breathing and… her thumping heart? He wasn't sure. He was about to question her pause when he felt her hands caress his cheeks, emitting a flow of warmth, but not torrid enough to harm him. His breath hitched in his throat, a butterfly feeling swirling around his stomach… and then he felt tepid lips press against his.

She held her lips on his, a quick inhale of breath engulfing her lungs at how perfect his felt meshed against hers. Soft and ample; Not at all what she expected from someone so vicious. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, wanting to burst out of it's confinement. It made her on edge, making the blood in her veins flow faster and faster.

Sharkboy felt a sizzle against his lips before Lavagirl pulled away slowly. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. Her hands still held his face carefully as a moment of silence passed between them. It was when Lavagirl glanced back down at his lips that it was broken. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

It took a minute for Sharkboy to realize she even spoke, his eyes glazed over in a daze. "… huh?"

"Your lips!" she ran a finger carefully over them, concern filling her face.

"Lips…"

"Yes, I slightly burned them," she said, snapping him out of his daze. He bought his fingers up to graze the delicate skin, and felt a small scab forming. She gave him a shy smile. "I got excited and heated up."

"Oh," Sharkboy felt his _face_ start to heat up and pulled away from her hold. "It's fine," he ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "We… we better get going."

"Right!" Lavagirl said, forgetting their destination for a minute. She went into co-pilot mode immediately. "I'll get the check started."

With that, Lavagirl ran over to her seat, buckled herself in, and checked off the fuel levels of the rocket. Sharkboy kept his gaze on the blinking red button, his mind shutting out her mumbling of 'checks', and keeping his fingers placed over his bottom lip.

xxxxx

The two walked silently side by side down the beach, heading toward their homes. Each was filled with numerous thoughts about the other, not making the walk awkward in any way for them. It wasn't until Lavagirl spoke that Sharkboy realized they arrived at the break off; Volcano on one side, and a dock leading to the ocean on the other. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What?"

"We still have our 'superhero' duties," she chuckled a bit at the word 'superhero', but still being completely loyal to her duties as the _Light _of planet Drool. "And I'm sure your royal subjects miss you by now," she joked, poking him in the chest. "King Sharkboy."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Of course they do," he struck a pose, showing off his muscles through his thin uniform. "I _am_ King of the ocean after all."

Lavagirl giggled, playfully hitting his arm. They exchanged delightful smiles, staring into each others' eyes. She took his clawed hands in hers and gave them a slight squeeze, smiling, before turning and walking off with a wave. Sharkboy watched her sprint up the charred pathway, pink hair flowing behind her in perfect waves. She halted suddenly and turned back around to look at him.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sharky!" she yelled, before shining another brilliant smile and sprinting off again.

Once she was out of sight, Sharkboy turned toward the dock and began walking toward the calling of his kingdom. He stopped at the edge of the wooden platform, and brought his fingers back up to touch his lips, flinching at the stinging sensation running through them, but finding himself actually enjoying it at the same time. Their Valentines exchange wasn't passionate, lovey-dovey, or any of the other things people would expect to have with their significant other, and it may not have been a long day of activities either, but Sharkboy felt like it was an accomplishment.

"Happy Valentines Day, LG." he whispered, a small smile forming on his features, before diving into the tempting waves below him.

xxxxx

Was it good? Please let me know!

I plan to do another oneshot for Sharkboy and Lavagirl, and it will have more kissing and heat, so look for it in the future. ;) I'm going to work on it a lot to make it good for the readers, and it'll most likely be under 'T' for teen.

Thanks guys!


End file.
